1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels, particularly, to a carbon nanotube based touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Thus a demand exists for such touch panels which superior in visibility and reliable in operation. Due to a higher accuracy and sensitivity, the capacitance touch panels have been widely used.
A conventional capacitance touch panel includes a sensor, an optically clear adhesive (OCA) layer covered on the sensor, and a cover lens located on the OCA layer. The sensor includes a substrate, a conductive indium tin oxide (ITO) layer located on the substrate and used as an optically transparent conductive layer, a plurality of electrodes, and a conductive trace. The sensor defines a touch-view area and a trace area. The conductive trace is located in the trace area. However, in use, when the trace area is touched by a conductive object such as a finger or a stylus, an interference signal will be produced. The conductive trace is easily influenced by the interference signal because of the high permittivity of the OCA layer. Thus, the sensitivity of the capacitance touch panels is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel which can overcome the shortcoming described above.